Twilight Chatroom!
by Excella Gionne
Summary: What happens if all of the Twilight Characters got a screen name on the hottest new chatting website? What secrets will be revealed? What randomness will be shared? What more do I have left to say? Screen Name giude included.
1. The Makings of Randomness

**WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT CHATROOM:**

**PLEASE SIGN IN TO USE ALL OF OUR FEATURES!**

**Screen Names:**

_Bella: SilverBells_

_Edward: BloodRayne_

_Alice: FutureGirlfriend_

_Jasper: SmoothJazz_

_Emmett: HuggyBear544 / GrizzlyBear544_

_Rosalie: 2hawt4u_

_Jacob: Moonwolf379_

_Emily: WolfGirl609_

_Tanya: StrawberryMilkshake_

_Angela: AngelWingz52_

_Jessica: brunettebombshell980_

_Lauren: GossipGirl550_

_Renee: Seashell67_

_Charlie: CSwan1960_

_Quil: Lookin4agrrrrrfriend_

_Embry: VolcanicEmbers_

_______________________________________________________________________

_*You have signed on as FanFicLuvr*_

_*You have entered the Chatroom: The Makings of Randomness_

_______________________________________________________________________

_*SilverBells Has Signed On*_

SilverBells: Hello?

_*FutureGirlfriend Has Signed On*_

FutureGirlfriend: Hey Bella!!!

SilverBells: Hey Alice, watsup

FutureGirlfriend: Not much, just chilling

_*BloodRayne Has Signed On*_

BloodRayne: Bella Love! There you are!

SilverBells: Hey sweet

FutureGirlfriend: *pouts*

SilverBells: Alice what's wrong?

FutureGirlfriend: Ugh, it's nothing, I'll tell you in a minute...without Edward in the room...

BloodRayne:Hey!!! :-(

FutureGirlfriend: LOL Sorry Edward, nothing personal,

_*SmoothJazz Has Signed On*_

SmoothJazz: Hi

FutureGirlfriend: Ugh, now I really can't tell you...

SmoothJazz: Tell me what, Edward what's going on???

BloodRayne: Honestly Jazz, no idea

SmoothJazz: Ugh Whatever

_*HuggyBear544 Has Signed On*_

_*2hawt4u Has Signed On*_

HuggyBear544: Yo my peepz wazuuuuuup

SilverBells: Oh God Emmett...

FutureGirlfriend: *dies laughing*

BloodRayne: *snicker*

SmoothJazz: *winces in comfort*

2hawt4u: Oh sweetie...

HuggyBear544: WHAT!

HuggyBear544: WHAT IS IT!!!

BloodRayne: Manly SN There Emmett *dies laughing*

FutureGirlfriend: lmfao lmfao lmfao

SilverBells: roflmfao

HuggyBear544: *waves fists menacingly and chokes Edward*

SilverBells: EMMETT!

HuggyBear544: Oops, sorry Bells...hehehe

2hawt4u: Sweetie, seriously, change it...like...now...

_*HuggyBear544 Went Away*_

BloodRayne: *snicker*

SilverBells: Yummy

BloodRayne: ?????

SilverBells: LOL Sorry, was thinking of chocolate bar lol

FutureGirlfriend:???

2hawt4u: There's a human chocolate bar called 'snickers'

SmoothJazz: Well that's just stupid...

SilverBells: HEY! That's like my favorite candy!! Well, that and kisses

BloodRayne: Aww, thanks love *give Bella more kisses*

SilverBells:?????

2hawt4u: There's a candy called 'kisses' too

FutureGirlfriend: OOOH YEAH!!! I've seen them before, they're like like drops of chocolate!!!

SmoothJazz: *headdesk*

BloodRayne: What does that mean???

SmoothJazz: oh, bella taught it to me, it means banging you're head against your desk comically

SilverBells: *headdesk*

FutureGirlfriend: LOL

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Signed On*_

2hawt4u: Oh, sweetie, much much better!

GrizzlyBear544: *mumbles incoherently at the fact that his own family would accuse hims of a gay screen name*

SilverBells: Oh get over yourself!

FutureGirlfriend: LOL Nice Bells

2hawt4u: LOL

_*Moonwolf379 Has Signed On*_

MoonWolf379: Hey Bellz!

BloodRayne: g2g Bella, pup's on, but I love you!!!!

SilverBells: Aww, love you too sweet!

BloodRayne: *kisses*

SilverBells: *kisses*

_*BloodRayne Has Signed Off*_

MoonWolf379: *vomits*

SilverBells: Be nice!

2hawt4u: g2g Bella, dog's online, but luv ya *wink*

_*2hawt4u Has Signed Off*_

GrizzlyBear544: Yeah, better go check on her Bellz, layta!

SilverBells: LOL Bye Emmett

SmoothJazz: Oh God, the dog, I'll be um, avoiding him now, bye bella!!!!

_*SmoothJazz Has Signed Off*_

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Signed Off*_

FutureGirlfriend: OOH Bella, g2g 2, have to plan big stuff for the wedding, _you know, your wedding in which you will legally bind yourself to the only one ou've ever loved you whole life, EDWARD_

SilverBells: Kay Bye Alice!!!

FutureGirlfriend: LOL Love You!!! *kisses*

_*FutureGirlfriend Has Signed Off*_

MoonWolf379: Yeah, sure, rub it in...

SilverBells: Aww, Jaaaaaake!

MoonWolf379: w/e she's right, It's probably inappropriate for me to be talkin to you now n e way...

SilverBells: Ugh, get real! Ur my bff!!!

MoonWolf379: *says sarcastically* Yay, bff, that title totally doesn't interfere with my feelings for you

SilverBells: *sighs* Jake, if ur gonna b immature about this, I'll sign off right now, and give Edward a **huge kiss** in spite of you!

MoonWolf379: NO WAIT!

SilverBells: Thought So

MoonWolf379: So hows life with the leech

MoonWolf379: I Mean Bloodsucker

MoonWolf379: I Mean parasite

MoonWolf379: I Mean Edward

SilverBells: un freakin believable, you really are a dog, I give you leash and you choke me with it!

MoonWolf379: ...

_*VolcanicEmbers Has Signed On*_

_*Lookin4agrrrrrfriend Has Signed On*_

Lookin4agrrrrrfriend: Yo Bellz, wassup Jake!

VolcanicEmbers: Your screenname is stupid Quil

Lookin4agrrrrrfriend: lol look who's talking!

MoonWolf379: ...

SilverBellz: Umm... nice screen names guys *stifles laugh*

Lookin4agrrrrrfriend: HA!

VolcanicEmbers: She meant you too!!!

_*WolfGirl609 Has Signed On*_

WolfGirl609: Hey guys, whats up

SilverBells: Oh Emily thank god!

WolfGril609: LOL I see you're trapped in a chat with quil and embry...are you sure you're still conscious?LOL

VolcanicEmbers: shut up Emily!

WolfGirl609: Sam heard that

Lookin4agrrrrrfriend: lol ur screwed

VolcanicEmbers: Damn it! he wants to talk to me!!!

Lookin4agrrrrrfriend: hahahahahahahahaha!!!

_*VolcanicEmbers Has Signed Off*_

WolfGirl609: LOL So Bella how've you been?

SilverBells: Good, and you? how's sam?

WolfGirl609: He's great, and so am I, thanks for asking lol

WolfGirl609: Oh, hey Jake, I didn't know u were online, why so quiet?

MoonWolf379: ...

_*MoonWolf379 Has Signed Off*_

WolfGirl609: Jeez, what's with him?

SilverBells: I really don't know, but I might have a hunch

_*Lookin4agrrrrrfriend Has Signed Off*_

SilverBells: Awww, everyone signed off *pouts*

WolfGirl609: Oh Well, i g2g n e way, see you around!!!

SilverBells: k, by Emily!!

WolfGirl609: Bye Bella!

_*WolfGirl609 Has Signed Off*_

SilverBells: *sighs* my life is perfect

_*SilverBells Has Signed Off*_

_*BloodRayne Has Signed On*_

BloodRayne: Bella?

BloodRayne: Bella, are the dogs signed out yet?

BloodRayne: Damn I missed you by two seconds!

BloodRayne: Oh Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you

BloodRayne:

_*BloodRayne Has Signed Off*_


	2. The Problem with the Truth is it's True

**WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT CHATROOM:**

**PLEASE SIGN IN TO USE ALL OF OUR FEATURES!**

**Screen Names:**

_Bella: SilverBells_

_Edward: BloodRayne_

_Alice: FutureGirlfriend_

_Jasper: SmoothJazz_

_Emmett: HuggyBear544 / GrizzlyBear544_

_Rosalie: 2hawt4u_

_Jacob: Moonwolf379_

_Emily: WolfGirl609_

_Tanya: StrawberryMilkshake_

_Angela: AngelWingz52_

_Jessica: brunettebombshell980_

_Lauren: GossipGirl550_

_Renee: Seashell67_

_Charlie: CSwan1960_

_Quil: Lookin4agrrrrrfriend_

_Embry: VolcanicEmbers_

_ ______________________________________________________________________

_*You have signed on as FanFicLuvr*_

_*You have entered the Chatroom: The Problem With The Truth is It's True  
_

_______________________________________________________________________

_*SilverBells Has Signed On* _

_*FutureGirlfriend Has Signed On*_

_SilverBells: _Hey, Alice, you had something to tell me?

_FutureGirlfriend: _Yeah, I needed to talk to you, but in like private, meaning Jasper wasn't included.

_SilverBells: _Why, Is it about Jasper?

_FutureGirlfriend: _What do you think?

_FutureGirlfriend_: anyway, yeah, it's about our relationship.

_SilverBells_: _*shifts uncomfortably*_ you sure you don't want to talk to Rose about this? i mean, this subject isn't exactly my strong suit.

_FutureGirlfriend_: you're the only one I can trust. plz?

_SilverBells_: well alright. wat is it?

_FutureGirlfriend_: well, I don't think Jasper is interested in me anymore.

_SilverBells_: What do you mean?

_FutureGirlfriend_: I mean, like. i see him checking out other girls at school all the time, or when we go shopping. and he seems really...distant lately.

_SilverBell_s: uh oh

_FutureGirlfriend_: shit. this is bad isn't it?

_SilverBells_: no no, i was jk. wat do u mean distant?

_FutureGirlfriend_: like, he's bored with me. and it's really eating me up inside.

_SilverBells_: i'm sure ur overreacting. besides, about the whole checking girls out thing, he's a guy. they all do that.

_FutureGirlfriend_: Edward doesn't.

_SilverBells_: HAVE YOU MET EDWARD??? if u looked up chivalry in the dictionary, his picture would be right next to the definition no doubt

_*BloodRayne Has Returned From Invisible*_

_BloodRayne_: That is true.

_FutureGirlfriend_: SHIT!

_SilverBells_: How long have you been on

_BloodRayne_: Long enough to explain to Alice that she shouldn't be keeping secrets from her big bro

_FutureGirlfriend_: edward go fuck a moose

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Returned From Invisible* _

_GrizzlyBear544: _well, u c alice, he would do that, but he already has bellz for those matters, remember?

_BloodRayne_: *knocks emmett out*

_SilverBells_: *dies of shame*

_FutureGirlfriend_: wat do u have to b ashamed of bella? not like u and ed ever did anything

_GrizzlyBear544_: *the most triumphant smile in the world* u've got a girlfriend but ur not gettin any?

_SilverBells_: ALICE!!! *disappears off the face of the earth*

_BloodRayne_: Emmett

_GrizzlyBear544_: some mountain lion u r

_SilverBells_: *vomits from embarassment*

_GrizzlyBear544_: and how does this make u feel bella? frustrated? all the tension must get to u.

_SilverBells_: emmett i will effing cut u

_BloodRayne_: bella i'll take care of that for you

_GrizzlyBear544_: y don't u take care of somethin else for her while ur at it, huh? *pelvic thrust*

_*SmoothJazz Has Returned From Invisible*_

_SmoothJazz: _that really drives u in-saa-aaa-aaa-aane

_FutureGirlfriend_: *eye roll* great

_GrizzleBear544_: wtf jasper?

_SmoothJazz_: Rocky Horror Picture Show? Time Warp? Tim Curry as the infinite Dr. Frank - n - furter???

_GrizzlyBear544_: r u on crack?

_BloodRayne_: emmett, im gonna get u when i get home

_SmoothJazz_: hey alice

_FutureGirlfriend_: fuck off

_*FutureGirlfriend Has Signed Off*_

_SilverBells: _I've gotta go. emmett....just stop okay

_*SilverBells Has Signed Off*_

_BloodRayne: _great, now look wat u did

_*BloodRayne Has Signed Off*_

_GrizzlyBear544: _oops?

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Signed Off*_

_SmoothJazz: _wow...wtf?

_*SmoothJazz Has Signed Off*  
_


	3. Safety First!

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been soooooo busy. But luckily, it's the end of the school year, so all of my exams are done for!! Woohoo! I thought I would add a chapter in which things would get a little inappropriate, and this one's called "Safety First". By the way, to answer the question of a reader, when Emmett says "layta" it's like "later" but kind of slang-ish. because you know how idiotic he can be sometimes. lol. I hope you guys enjoy, and I will try to update as soon as I can! _**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT CHATROOM:**

**PLEASE SIGN IN TO USE ALL OF OUR FEATURES!**

**Screen Names:**

_Bella: SilverBells_

_Edward: BloodRayne_

_Alice: FutureGirlfriend_

_Jasper: SmoothJazz_

_Emmett: HuggyBear544 / GrizzlyBear544_

_Rosalie: 2hawt4u_

_Jacob: Moonwolf379_

_Emily: WolfGirl609_

_Tanya: StrawberryMilkshake_

_Angela: AngelWingz52_

_Jessica: brunettebombshell980_

_Lauren: GossipGirl550_

_Renee: Seashell67_

_Charlie: CSwan1960_

_Quil: Lookin4agrrrrrfriend_

_Embry: VolcanicEmbers_

_______________________________________________________________________

_*You have signed on as FanFicLuvr*_

_*You have entered the Chatroom: Safety First*_

_______________________________________________________________________

_*Seashell67 Has Signed On*_

_*SilverBells Has Signed On*_

**Seashell67**: Hi Bella, Honey

**SilverBells**: hey mom

**SeaShell67**: How's Edward?

**SilverBells**: he's fine mom, he's actually right next to me...reading over my shoulder lol

**Seashell67**: What does "LOL" mean?

**SilverBells**: It means "laugh out loud" mom

**Seashell67**: Oh, ok honey. You know how technologically impaired I am...lol

**SilverBells**: lol mom

**Seashell67**: So, How's Edward?

**SilverBells**: he's fine mom. i just answered that, remember? by the way, you don't have to capitalize like every word

**Seashell67**: Oh that's right. oh you know me, give me about a month and i will be better at this, promise. Are you and Edward being safe?

**SilverBells**: Mom! I said he's right next to me. He can read everything!

**Seashell67**: So...No?

**SilverBells**: MOM! We haven't even done anything!

**Seashell67**: Are you sure honey? Because I know that in my day, there were a lot of things that were considered "not doing anything" and believe me, they were definately something.

**SilverBells**: MOM!

**Seashell67**: Infact, your father and I actually thought we were "doing nothing" when you were conceived!

**SilverBells**: I'm leaving

**Seashell67**: NO! Bella! Please honey, I never get to talk to my little girl anymore!

**SilverBells**: Are you going to stop?

**Seashell67**: Yes, I promise.

**SilverBells**: Ok. How's Phil.

**Seashell67**: He's good!...

**Seashell67**: We were actually "doing nothing" last night

**SilverBells**: That's it, I'll talk to you later mom...or maybe not. Edward's taking the computer now. im going to use a different one for school stuff.

_*SilverBells Has Left the Chat*_

**Seashell67**: Bella!

**Seashell67**: Bella?

_*BloodRayne Has Entered the Chat*_

**BloodRayne**: Hello Renee

**Seashell67**: Who are you?

**BloodRayne**: oh, im sorry, i thought bella had given you my username. this is edward.

**Seashell67**: Oh Edward. Interesting ScreenName there...

**BloodRayne**: Oh yes, it's the...name of a band. i made this username a...long time ago. i...don't like them anymore.

**Seashell67**: Then why don't you make a new one?

**BloodRayne**: good idea. i will probably make a new one today.

**Seashell67**: Edward, I really should go, charlie has just signed on, and he'll want to talk to me, and then things will get awkward...im sorry.

**BloodRayne**: It's quite alright, go ahead.

**Seashell67**: Thanks Edward. bye!

**BloodRayne**: Goodbye Renee!

_*SeaShell67 Has Gone Invisible*_

_*Seashell67 Has Left the Chat*_

_*CSwan1960 Has Entered the Chat*_

**CSwan1960**: Is this Edward?

**BloodRayne**: Yes, it is Chief Swan.

**CSwan1960**: Edward, this is Charlie.

**BloodRayne**: Yes Chief Swan, I know. Bella gave me your ScreenName.

**CSwan1960**: Oh, I...see. Was that just Renee who signed off?

**BloodRayne**: Yes, she said she had some errands to run so she had to sign off. I believe she was talking with Bella earlier.

**CSwan1960**: Well, good. She sees me signed on, and then she wants to talk to me, and then the conversation gets awkward.

**BloodRayne**: mmm

**CSwan1960**: Well Edward, I wanted to talk to you anyway.

**BloodRayne**: Yes sir. What about?

**CSwan1960**: Edward, I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully. Okay?

**BloodRayne**: Yes sir.

**CSwan1960**: Edward, have you been intimate with my daughter?

**BloodRayne**: Ofcourse not sir

**CSwan1960**: What do you mean ofcourse not? What, you think she's ugly?

**BloodRayne**: No, absolutely not Chief Swan. Bella is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met.

**CSwan1960**: Goddamit I knew it.

**BloodRayne**: Knew what sir?

**CSwan1960**: That you've been intimate with my Bells!

**BloodRayne**: No sir, I haven't been, you will find that I am a man of morals. I don't believe in sex before marriage.

**CSwan1960**: Uh-huh. And I have morals too. I believe I have the right to kick the ass of the guy who has sex with my daughter, and then has the balls to lie to ME about it!

**BloodRayne**: Chief Swan, really! I have not had sex with your daughter!

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Returned From Invisible* _

**GrizzlyBear544**: Chief Swan, you should know, I live with Edward, and I hear them doin it alllllll the time! Them two go at it like a couple of spider monkeys on viagra!

**BloodRayne**: Emmett!

**CSwan1960**: That's it pal, i'm kickin your ass the next time i see you! That's my daughter!

**GrizzlyBear544**: How ironic, because Edward is Bella's daddy too!

**BloodRayne**: Oh my god. chief swan, you should know that this is my younger brother who likes to play around.

**CSwan1960**: I don't care. Either way, you're going to be punished buddy.

**GrizzlyBear544**: Actually it's Bella who gets punished. Because she has to be. After all she is a bad bad girl. The spankings are usual, but you should see the other stuff they do in there. I tell ya, we need thicker walls, because all I hear when I'm tryin to catch some shut eye is "Oh yes Edward! Oh God yes! Edward! Oh my god! Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder!" *dies laffing*

**CSwan1960**: Expect a call from me. I want you down at the station today at 4!

_*CSwan1960 Has Left The Chat*_

_*CSwan1960 Has Signed Off*_

**BloodRayne**: Thanks a lot you jackass! now he's going to call Carlisle! and bella, oh god, bella. she is going to be so humiliated!

**GrizzlyBear544**: *snickers incontrollably*

**BloodRayne**: emmett I am going to kick your ass!

**GrizzlyBear544**: sure thing bro. just as soon as ur finished plowin bella's!

**BloodRayne**: WELL YOU KNOW SOMETHING? MAYBE I WOULD SURPRISE HER WITH IT IF YOU WEREN'T SO INAPPROPRIATE, EVERYBODY LEFT US ALONE, AND SHE WEREN'T SO GODDAMN PUSHY!

_*SilverBells Has Returned from Invisible*_

**SilverBells**: What?

**GrizzlyBear544**: uh oh bro. looks like u have some drama to take care of. i'll leave you to it! laytas!

_*GrizzlyBear544 Has Signed Off*_

**SilverBells**: Edward, is this really how you feel about me? That i'm pushy?

**BloodRayne**: Bella, love, no. not at all. i would never say anything like that about you.

**SilverBells**: You just did.

**BloodRayne**: But I didn't mean it. Listen, let me explain.

**SilverBells**: There's no need. I already read the entire conversation when I was invisible. I happen to know exactly what you mean.

_*SilverBells Has Signed Off*_

**TwilightChatroomAdministrator**: The user _SilverBells _Has added you to their _Blocked Friends_ list. You may not chat with _SilverBells _on _TwilightChatroom _unless they choose one of the two following options:

1. They remove you from their _Blocked Friends _list

2. _They _begin a chat with _You. _

We're sorry for the inconvenience.

**BloodRayne**: Great. Just great.

_*BloodRayne Has Signed Off*_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: HEY! So, what'd you guys think? lol. yes i know, i certainly like getting people in trouble...or atleast emmett does haha. please leave comments and what not. tell me what you guys think about this! Your input is ALWAYS welcome! **

**vampire kisses, =[ **


End file.
